


Twenty Prayers to the Cage

by FaithlessBex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Feels, Gen, season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithlessBex/pseuds/FaithlessBex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael had one duty during his tenure as the head of Heaven: To free Michael and restore him to his proper place.</p><p>But being alone in the highest Heaven had never appealed to him, and thus many a prayer were sent from Healer to Viceroy, though no response was ever heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Prayer

The exact moment the Earth swallowed up Raphael's brothers, the once-Healer's world lost whatever brightness had survived the thousands of years of pain had snuffed out. Heaven was in chaos, ever third-tier angel coming to him with questions and fears and expectations.

It was nothing he had ever wanted.

And so, in a quiet moment when he had escaped the hordes that wanted his attentions, he prayed.

_Michael, my brother._

_Heaven is in chaos in your absence but I our family comes to me as they are meant to in cases such as these. I have already set some of your lieutenants to finding a way to free you whilst I continue to ensure that Heaven runs smoothly. I know Father intended the seals and the rings to be the only way to open the Cage but I **will** find a way. Castiel was brought back to life once more, I'm afraid. I will summon him, make him see sense. It's been made clear that Father wants him alive but he needs to learn how to follow the chain of command properly and follow the will of Heaven once more._

_I doubt he will be... receptive, to my plans considering how hard he fought to trap you and Lucifer there but if I can help him to see that we meant to cleanse the world, purify it so that Father's Creation could be in eternal happiness and peace. I would even let him have dominion over the human Heavens, he would be able to look after his charges for all of existence if that would make him willing to come back to where he belongs._

_But if he stands against Heaven as he has, with all of Heaven having seen his revival, war may become inevitable and I am loathe to bring wrath against more of our brethren after the war against Lucifer._

_I do not know what to do should that happen._

_If you can hear this, know that no matter what you endure, I will not stop trying until you are free._

_I will speak to you again when I have more news._


	2. Prayer Two

There's no getting around it, Michael. I don't know how you managed to keep the peace for as long as you did but clearly I lack that same ability. Perhaps I should have just killed Castiel when he protested my plans instead of beaten him for it. But I wanted him to have a chance, change his mind and help me keep Heaven in order until I could release you.

He came back with more power than he had any right to and I've an idea how he gained it. Our newest Seraph is making deals with Hell and using its resources to take down my rule. I cannot allow that. It may take longer than I originally thought to get you but rest assured, Michael, that I will. You will not suffer Hell forever.

In related news, despite a few following Castiel, I still maintain the trust and loyalty of a large majority of our brethren and I'm certain that if I can expose his other loyalties, they will see the error of their ways and return. And to them I will be merciful, accept them back with only minimal punishment. A few undesirable assignments, a brand that will only show for the amount of time that they stood against their family.

I think it fair.

I'm wary of the quarrel already.

But I doubt it will go on as long as the first war had, certainly not as long as- no. There is no point in delving to those conflicts.

There was no response to my first prayer, but I would assume that either you never heard it or - as none of us can hear any quarreling - that you cannot be heard by those of us outside. Unless it is both and my prayers are futile. But if you can hear me, please do not lose heart. You will be freed. I cannot promise when or how but I will do it even if opening the Cage takes all of me to do it. Even if it requires me to take your place there.

I must go, I've summoned a war council and they've arrived.

Goodbye, Michael.


	3. Prayer Three

Heaven is too quiet and yet far too loud as of late. Few speak outside of working towards our goals of freeing you but Heaven is filled with the sounds of war. I had thought I knew exhaustion before the failed end but it is nothing compared to this. It grates on me.

Virgil in particular.

But I'm not going to rant at you about the particular ability your Armorer has at irritating me at the worst of times.

I am certain you both have noticed the absence of one of your cell mates. Sam Winchester walks the Earth and I am curious as to how Castiel managed that. But souls are far simpler than angels, i suppose, and Father made the cage to contain archangels, not humans.

Though I know his actions should not, they fill me with an odd sort of hope. If he could get someone out when he is as insignificant as he is, why shouldn't I be able to free the both of you from your prison? I'm stronger, older. I've seen more battle than he knows, against things darker than he could even imagine. I will crush him and make it so that nothing could bring him back, even if Father himself tried.

There is no other choice.


	4. The Fourth Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael changes which brother he's talking to

Lucifer, I am certain that if any of my prayers have reached the Cage you've heard them but this one can't be shared with Michael. Not because I do not love or trust him but...

 

...

 

I cannot let him know how I falter but I cannot keep it to myself either. Father restored Castiel after both of us smote him. This one lesser angel that has done nothing but ruin every plan that Heaven has put into motion. I hate him so much, I cannot control the anger that I feel. It terrifies me, brother. I do not know what the future will hold, not when Father appears to favor this one angel above all the lives of his truly loyal angels.

Above you and Michael who loved Him more than any of us could.

I want Castiel dead and I want him to suffer.

Is that wrong? To allow wrath to completely consume me because he stands between me and what I desire most?

I do not know anymore. I don't know anything anymore. Not even whether or not I will succeed in this war when already so many of our brethren have chosen to follow him.

...

I understood why they followed you when you Fell. I nearly did myself, if it wouldn't have left Michael alone in charge. But Castiel? What does he have to offer them that Heaven does not? Is some cheap semblance of free will truly worth that much to them?

I will speak to you both again soon.


End file.
